The Three
by MossStarFromRiverClan
Summary: Three kits, Tigerkit, Lionkit, and Bramblekit, are born in a clan called Moonclan. But these kits are more than just regular kits, they are included in a prophecy that can save Starclan. Watch as they go through Love, Drama, Tragedy, and Adventure.
1. Prolouge

Prologue:

A Silver she-cat was walking through to forests of Starclan. It was a moonlit night, the grass was rustling, and a soft breeze blew through the air.

The silver cat walked thru many trees until she reached a silver pond where two other cats were sitting on rocks surrounding it.

"Ahh, Moonstar has arrived, lets start the meeting shall we." said a ginger tom.

"Yes Flamefur we will start this meeting." said Moonstar. "So we are discussing the three?"

"Yes Moonstar, the three are about to be born to Leopardstar leader of Moonclan, and his mate Sandbreeze." mentioned a brown tom.

"So these cats will be born soon and only their father knows of the prophecy. When do we tell the kits about it?" asked Moonstar.

"Not for a while, we'll tell them when they are warriors." said the brown tom

"I agree Stonefoot." said Flamefur. "How about you Moonstar?"

Moonstar didn't know what to say, what if the threat came early? What if the destruction of Starclan is near? But she had to agree.

"Yes," she said, "I agree."

Flamefur nodded "Then this meeting is over." Stonefoot and Flamefur left leaving Moonstar in the shadows.

The destruction is near.


	2. Allegiances

Allegiances:

Moonclan

Leader: Leopardstar- Golden tom with unusual spotted fur and glowing amber eyes

Deputy: Polarfrost- White tom with one black paw and green eyes

Apprentice: Sunpaw

Medicine cat: Darkfeather- Black tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Lilypaw

Warriors:

Toadfoot- Black and white tom with golden eyes

Snowbreeze- Gray tom with a white paw and belly; amber eyes

Apprentice: Darkpaw

Hawkclaw- Brown tom with amber eyes

Mothfeather- Brown she-cat with blue eyes

Crowwing- Dark gray tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Mintpaw

Thistlethorn- Gray tom with blue eyes

Cherrytail- Dark ginger she-cat with golden eyes

Featherwing- White she-cat with blue eyes

Blueshadow- Blue-gray tom with blue eyes

Mistycloud- Gray she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentices:

Lilypaw- Medicine cat apprentice. Small white she-cat with silver patches and deep blue eyes

Sunpaw- Deputy's apprentice. A tall golden she-cat with deep amber eyes

Darkpaw- A black she-cat with gray eyes.

Queens:

Sandbreeze- Light ginger she-cat with emerald eyes. (Mother to Tigerkit- Ginger tom with black stripes, Lionkit- Golden tom, and Bramblekit- brown tom with amber eyes

Elders:

Whitestream- White she-cat with amber eyes


	3. Behavoir check

_**Chapter 1**_

"Catch this Tigerkit!" a voice said from the other side of the nursery.

Tigerkit quickly caught it. "Isn't playing with prey wrong?" he asked.

"Yes it is." said their mother Sandbreeze as she walked in. "Prey is meant to be eaten, so I suggest you do that Lionkit and Bramblekit!" she scolded.

Just then Leopardstar walked in. "They are only kits they didn't know," he said calmly,

"even if it was wrong."

Sandbreeze purred. "As you kits know your Apprentice ceremony is tomorrow, so I think you should start behaving yourselves."

Lionkit whimpered. "But we do behave."

Leopardstar snorted. "Behave? Just last moon you broke the wall to the nursery!"

Bramblekit looked down. "It was an accident." he said quietly.

"I know," said Leopardstar, "but at least **try **to behave."

"Yes Leopardstar." the three kits said in unison.

"Good, now I got to talk with my deputy." and with that Leopardstar was gone.

"Leopardstar is right," said Bramblekit "we have to start behaving like Tigerkit."

"Yeah!" said Tigerkit, "I never get in trouble!"

"Okay kits go eat your prey and go to bed. You've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow." said Sandbreeze.

They did as instructed. When Tigerkit was about to fall asleep, his best friend Mintpaw came in and whispered, "Good luck tomorrow Tigerkit, I'll be cheering you name the loudest." and with that he fell asleep.

**What did you guys think of the first chapter?**

**Violetsong: if you are reading this story I made your three cats kin.**

**And Mossshine thank you for Mintpaw **

**~ MossStarFromRiverClan**


	4. I want him as my mentor!

_**Chapter 2**_

Lionkit woke up the next morning, he was very tired but excited. It was his apprentice ceremony today!

He looked over to his siblings, they were fast asleep on their mossy beds next to Sandbreeze. He walked over to Bramblekit and poked him and whispered, "Bramblekit, Bramblekit wake up! Today is it!."

Bramblekit squirmed in his bed and slowly woke up.

Then Lionkit went over to Tigerkit. "Tiger, Tigerkit wake up."

Tigerkit groaned, "Five more minutes Sandbreeze!"

"This isn't Sandbreeze, come on today's our apprentice ceremony!" Lionkit hissed.

Tigerkit sat up. "Oh yeah I forgot, Sandbreeze today is it!

Sandbreeze opened her eyes "Oh yeah, my kits are finally becoming apprentices." she then yawned. "Wanna see your father?"

"Yes!" they mewed. Lionkit was so excited, his father was going to name them apprentices.

Just then their father walked in. "Ahh my wonderful kits growing up so fast" he purred.

Then Tigerkit spoke up, "Can I be your apprentice?"

"No!" said Bramblekit. "I want to be his apprentice!"

Then the two kits got in a play fight arguing about who would be Leopardstar's apprentice.

Lionkit sighed, "I don't mind who I get as a mentor Leopardstar, as long as he or she is loyal and can teach me to be a warrior."

"I'm glad, at least you aren't picky about your mentors." he said casting a glance at Tigerkit and Bramblekit who were still fighting and arguing.

**Who will get who as a mentor? Review!**

**Let me know if either Tigerkit, Bramblekit or Lionkit should be Leopardstar's apprentice!**

**~MossStarFromRiverclan **


	5. Finally apprentices!

_**Chapter 3**_

Bramblekit stood on the high rock with his brothers. Today was their apprentice ceremony. Bramblekit felt bad about fighting with Tigerkit. It was only over a mentor!

"I've called you together for one of the most important moments in the life of a Clan.

Tigerkit, Lionkit and Bramblekit have reached their sixth moon and it's time for them to become apprentices. Come forward. Tigerkit, from this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Tigerpaw." Leopardstar mewed.

"Tigerpaw!" everyone cheered with Mintpaw being the loudest.

"StarClan, I ask you to guide this new apprentice. Set his paws on the path she must follow to become a warrior. Hawkclaw. You will mentor Tigerpaw. You are a loyal warrior and your battle skills are great . I know that you will pass these qualities on to Tigerpaw." Leopardstar said,

"Lionkit, from this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Lionpaw. May StarClan watch over you and guide you in your journey to become a warrior. Thistlethorn. You will mentor Lionpaw. You have shown courage and endurance in your apprenticeship, and I trust that now you will teach Lionpaw to follow in your path." Leopardstar said.

"Bramblekit, from this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Bramblepaw. May StarClan watch over you and guide you in your journey to become a warrior. Blueshadow. You will mentor Bramblepaw. You have also shown courage and endurance in your apprenticeship, and I trust that now you will teach Bramblepaw to follow in your path." Leopardstar finished.

"Bramblepaw, Lionpaw, Tigerpaw." everyone said. Mintpaw yet again being the loudest.

Sandbreeze ran up and smothered her kits in licks. "I am so proud of you guys! Finally apprentices."

"That's right." said Leopardstar walking up. "I have waited moons for this day-"

"Leopardstar! I need to talk to you in your den!" said Polarfrost.

"Good luck with your mentors I have to go." said Leopardstar and he ran off.

**What did you think I had to go online to get the ceremony.**

**I didn't let any of the kits have Leopardstar as a mentor, he didn't wanted them treated like royalty.**

**That's all keep reviewing**

**~MossStarFromRiverclan**


	6. Exploring the forest with dangers

_**Chapter 4**_

Tigerpaw walked over to Mintpaw who was In front of the apprentices' den.

She saw him come over and said, "Hey your finally an apprentice, took you long enough. I've been waiting since I became one."

"You became an apprentice a moon ago." he stated simply. "You want to come with me and my mentor to explore the territory?"

"Sure I'd love to." she said.

Tigerpaw and Mintpaw walked over to Hawkclaw. "Hey Tigerpaw, want to see the territory?" Hawkclaw asked.

"Sure, but can Mintpaw come?" Tigerpaw asked.

"Of coarse, follow me." said Hawkclaw, with the two apprentices following.

When the three cats got into the forest he pointed out things. "Over there are the fallen logs, no one knows how the got there. Some cats believe twolegs did it, there are also birds nests for hunting. Shall we move on?"

When they started moving Tigerpaw could sense that something didn't feel right, the ground felt hollow. He could basically sense that it would cave in.

Suddenly Mintpaw fell in. She was screaming as she fell in.

"Mintpaw!" Tigerpaw screamed. " I'll get you out."

"No," Hawkclaw said, "Its to dangerous, no warrior could fit in there."

"No warrior maybe, but a six moon old apprentice can!"

And with that he walked into the collapsing ground to save Mintpaw.

**That was brave of Tigerpaw. Will he make it out alive?**

**Should Tigerpaw find out about his powers? Plz review. **

~**MossStarFromRiverclan**.


	7. Rescuing Mintpaw and strange dreams

_**Chapter 5**_

Tigerpaw was now next Mintpaw trying to pull her out of the hole. She screamed as she fell in deeper.

Tigerpaw couldn't believe the tunnels went in many directions. He wondered where they led. But that didn't matter. He had to save Mintpaw.

He had finally pulled her out. She had some cuts from the rocks but she was safe. He looked down at his pelt and realized he had bleeding wounds too. He was about to lick them when Hawkclaw walked up to them.

"Oh my Starclan! Are you guys okay! I was so worried!" he said. "Mintpaw, sweetie are you okay." (**A/N Hawkclaw is Mintpaw's father.) **

"Yes I am fine, thanks to Tigerpaw." she said shooting him a thankful glance.

"Good," said Hawkclaw. "Lets get you to Darkfeather to heal these wounds, you come too Tigerpaw."

"Okay" said Tigerpaw as he followed his mentor.

Later that night he was in his nest. He was covered in cobwebs for his scratches. He glanced over at Mintpaw who was sleeping next to him. He sighed, he was relived that she was okay. After that he drifted into sleep.

He woke up in a forest he didn't recognize. He looked around the forest and saw a silver she cat walk up to him.

"Tigerpaw," the cat said. "The forest in danger, powers needed, the three's…. destiny."

"What are you talking about!" Tigerpaw said as the cat started to fade. "Tell me more!" But the mysterious she cat was gone. Once again he felt him self drifting away into sleep…..

He woke up with a start. It wasn't even dawn. Everyone was still asleep.

He wondered what that she cat meant. Forest Destroyed? Powers? The Three?

He decided that it would have to wait until the morning to worry about it. And with that he drifted into sleep.

**Tigerpaw: What was with that dream?**

**Me: That's for me to know and for you to find out.**

**Tigerpaw: Curse you…**

**Me: Plz Review!**

**In case you are wondering about the thing above… I WAS BORED. Please review though!**

**I love your opinions! 3**

~**MossStar**


	8. Finding out the meaning of the dream

_**Chapter 6**_

Lionpaw woke with a start. Today was the second day of his apprenticeship, and he would start his training.

He heard that Mintpaw fell in a hole when the ground collapsed and Tigerpaw saved her. That was really brave. That is a warrior quality.

As he walked out of the den Tigerpaw walked up to him. "Lionpaw! Where's Bramblepaw?"

"In the den, now I gotta go train." said Lionpaw.

"No, what in telling Bramblepaw has to do with you too!"

"Why?"

"Just get him please!"

"Okay!"

Lionpaw walked into the den and walked up to Bramblepaw. "Wake up!"

"Wha-why?" asked Bramblepaw.

"Tigerpaw wants to tell us something!" Lionpaw said.

"Oh ok!" said Bramblepaw.

So the two apprentices walked over to Tigerpaw. "Were here! What is this about?"

"Okay." said Tigerpaw. "I had a dream that I was in Starclan, and there was a she-cat with silver fur that told me that the forest was near destruction, and three cats were needed to save it!"

"Why are you telling us?" asked Bramblepaw.

"Because since I had the dream, it must have to do with us!"

"We have to save the forest! Are you mental? Were only six moons old!" Lionpaw said.

"Not yet mouse brain! Probably when were warriors!"

"Oh…"

"Oh well lets train." said Tigerpaw, as he walked away.

Lionpaw and Bramblepaw just stood there. The three, forest….Destruction?

They would have to worry about it later, but Lionpaw couldn't help but wonder why it had to be them.

He watched Tigerpaw and Mintpaw walk out side-by-side out of the bramble thicket.

How can he be so calm!

**Holy Crap! They found out! :O**

**Review! **

**~MossStarFromRiverclan.**


	9. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**A/N. I have to start skipping like they do in super editions of warriors!**

**If I don't the story would be 100 chapters long or more! We can't have **

**that can we! Next Chapter will be in Starclan with Moonstar, Flamefur,**

**and Stonefoot. **

**Also in every A/N I will include a interesting warrior fact!**

**Did you know that Hawkfrost is half kittypet, half Thunderclan! **

**Interesting right! **

**Be sure to Review my other chapters! **

**And what you think of the fact above. **


	10. Mintpaw plus Tigerpaw equals Love?

_**Chapter 7**_

Two moons have past since Bramblepaw, Lionpaw and Tigerpaw found out about the prophecy. Bramblepaw knew he was destined to save the forest with his brothers, but he didn't know why!

He sat outside the apprentice den watching the clan sharing tongues, Lionpaw was with Darkpaw, and Tigerpaw was with Mintpaw (Not a surprise!).

Just then Sunpaw walked up to Bramblepaw. "Hi Bramblepaw, why are you alone?"

Bramblepaw sighed, "My brother told me something that hard to accept and I just cant stop thinking about it!"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sunpaw asked.

"No, I'm not allowed." Bramblepaw said.

"Oh…" she said.

"Did you notice how close Tigerpaw and Mintpaw are?" Bramblepaw said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, by the time they are warriors they will be mates!" she said half joking.

"Yeah…" he agreed. Bramblepaw knew they were getting too close, if they become mates then he can't concentrate on the prophecy! Then Sunpaw interrupted his thoughts.

"They were always close weren't they"

"Yeah since they were little kits."

"I gotta go, I have to clean Whitestream's bedding." said Sunpaw.

"Okay." said Bramblepaw as she walked away. Just then Tigerpaw walked up.

"Hey what's up?" said Tigerpaw.

"Nothing much, me and Sunpaw were talking about how close you are with Mintpaw."

"Yeah! Were best friends."

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Then what?"

"Look, you guys are getting too close. What if you become mates? We are part of a prophecy!" said Bramblepaw.

"Have you lost your mind! I'm eight moons old!" said Tigerpaw defensively.

"I'm talking about when you're older! You can't focus on the prophecy with kits and a mate!"

"I. Don't. Care." he said simply. "If me and Mintpaw want to be mates when we're older we can, you can't stop us!" he said before storming off.

"Fine then!" he shouted at him, "You'll regret it then I'm going to say I told you so!" But Tigerpaw was already gone.

**So what did you think? **

**That was a huge argument between Tigerpaw and Bramblepaw.**

**I NEED YOUR OPINIONS! Should Mintpaw and Tigerpaw be mates later on? PLZ REVIEW!**

**~MossStarFromRiverclan**


	11. ATTACKED!

_**Chapter 8**_

Tigerpaw walked back over to Mintpaw. He was angry at Bramblepaw for arguing with him about Mintpaw.

"Hey Mintpaw." said Tigerpaw

"Hey Tigerpaw, what was that about? I just heard him scream about saying I told you so?

"It's n-nothing." he said choked with anger.

"Are you sure because-"

"No I'm fine, don't worry. Want to go hunting?

"I'd love to." Mintpaw replied.

They walked out of the bramble tunnel and over to the fallen logs where birds and mice were laying.

"Sweet," said Mintpaw. "lets catch some mice."

Suddenly Tigerpaw sensed paw steps, and a strange smell…

"Rouge!"

"Wha?" said Mintpaw before it leapt on her.

"Mintpaw!" screamed Tigerpaw as he knocked over the huge tom that was on top of her.

The rouge got up. "This is now my turf, leave now and no cat gets hurt."

Tigerpaw snarled. He jumped on the rouge an cut open his side. The cat's wound instantly started bleeding.

"Tigerpaw! I'll help!" said Mintpaw, but as she jumped on him the rouge cat cut open her belly, and was now on top of her.

"Get off her!" snarled Tigerpaw. He got his claws covered in dirt and scratched the rouges eyes. The cat hissed and ran off in defeat.

"And don't come back! Tigerpaw said, then he turned his attention to Mintpaw. "I have to get her to Darkfeather." and with that he took Mintpaw by her scruff back to camp.

**- Line Break-**

Tigerpaw dragged Mintpaw into the medicine den. Darkfeather looked up to Tigerpaw then at Mintpaw. When saw Mintpaw he was in shock. "What happened?"

"Me and Mintpaw got attacked by a rouge while hunting, and I have a feeling more will come." said Tigerpaw.

"What did you do to the rouge?" Darkfeather asked as he tended to Mintpaw wounds.

"I covered my claws with dirt and scratched the cats eyes, I heard that blinds cats if it gets infected."

"You are correct." said Darkfeather. "Mintpaw's wound is tended to but it may take a while to heal."

"How long?" asked Tigerpaw.

"About a half moon. I'm afraid she won't be a warrior as planned." said the medicine cat.

"What do you mean?" said Tigerpaw

"She'll be behind on he training, so her warrior ceremony will be delayed a moon."

**Dun Dun Dun. Poor Mintpaw. **

**I wonder if the rouges will return! it's the curse of the rouges xO**

**PLZ REVIEW. THE BUTTON BELOW LIKES IT!**


	12. Worries between the three

_**Chapter 9**_

_Two moons later.._

Lionpaw was sitting outside the apprentice den he was finally 11 moons old, tomorrow was him, his brother's and Mintpaw's warrior assessment.(**A/N I had no idea what moon apprentices became warriors.)** Her ceremony was held back a moon because she got attacked by a rouge while hunting with Tigerpaw.

A couple of days ago Tigerpaw told Mintpaw he loved her. She told him she felt the same, and they became mates. Lionpaw was not surprised that they became mates. Though Bramblepaw didn't seem happy.( **Another A/N Lionpaw never knew about the argument Bramblepaw and Tigerpaw had.)**

Bramblepaw then walked over to Lionpaw. "I cannot believe him!"

Lionpaw was curious. "Tigerpaw?"

"Yes Tigerpaw! He took Mintpaw as a mate! I told him not to!"

"Why would you do that!" stated Lionpaw. "He loves her!"

"I know but he might get distracted! Our prophecy is huge! We have to save Starclan. Having a mate will get in his way!"

"Oh will it?" a voice said behind Lionpaw. Lionpaw looked over and saw Tigerpaw.

"Yes it will." said Bramblepaw.

"Look," said Lionpaw. "Love is part of life! Even I want a mate! And you will want one too!"

"I want one too, but I think the prophecy is more important! Love is the least of our problems!" stated Bramblepaw.

Lionpaw sighed. Tigerpaw dropped his head. "How do I tell Mintpaw? How can I tell her I can't have a mate!" Tigerpaw said sadly. "I love her too much, so I can't."

"I'm not saying you have to, I'm saying to be careful." said Bramblepaw sighing in defeat of his brother.

"Thank you." Tigerpaw murmured. "I won't let her get in my way. I just won't tell her about the prophecy."

Lionpaw and Bramblepaw nodded in agreement as Tigerpaw walked off.

-**Line Break-**

Switching to Tigerpaw.

Tigerpaw walked over to his mate. She was eating a mouse. Mintpaw purred as he approached. "Hey Tigerpaw, want to share this mouse?" she mewed.

"Yes, I would love to." Tigerpaw said. "Is your stomach healed enough?

She _mrrowed _in laughter. "It healed a moon ago!"

"I know!" he said. "You can never be to careful."

Mintpaw rubbed her muzzle against his. "I'll be fine, I really want to be a warrior and I trained for this. I won't get hurt."

Tigerpaw sighed. "Sorry, I'm being overprotective."

Mintpaw purred "I know. You will never have to worry about me."

Tigerpaw nodded but he knew she was wrong, 'I might lose you because of the prophecy. The dark forest will attack Starclan. And my brother's, me, and every other apprentice and warrior will have to fight them. That was something to worry about.

**Long A/N coming at you.**

**In case you are wondering there are new apprentices and warriors:**

**Apprentices:**

**Flamepaw- Dark ginger tom with golden eyes; Cherrytail and Thistlethorn's son. 7 moons.**

**Cinderpaw- Gray she-cat with blue eyes; Flamepaw's sister.**

**Lilyflower(Lilypaw)- Med. Cat apprentice.**

**Warriors:**

**Sunshine(Sunpaw)**

**Darkcloud(Darkpaw)**

**This has to be the longest chapter so far took me a while to write PLZ REVIEW, REMEMBER THE BUTTON LIKES IT!**

**~MossStarFromRiverclan**


	13. Finally Warriors

_**Chapter 10**_

"Tigerstripe! Lionstrike! Bramblethorn! Mintstorm!" Their clan chanted. They were finally warriors. Bramblethorn looked at his clanmates that were cheering for him. He noticed his brothers heading down towards their parents, he followed.

Sandbreeze was the first to speak. "I am so proud of all three of you. You worked hard and trained to become warriors. That is what makes me proud."

"Your mother is right. You are going to be great warriors. And someday one of you might be the leader." Leopardstar said. "But now I must speak to them alone in my den." he said to Sandbreeze.

"Oh… of course Leopardstar!" she said then ran off.

The four cats walked into the den. Their father sat in his nest and started talking.

"You three have grown so much, from kits to apprentices, apprentices to warriors, but now you three have to save-"

"We know!" Lionstrike interrupted. "We are the three cats destined to save Starclan from the dark forest!"

Leopardstar was shocked. Bramblethorn guessed that Leopardstar didn't expect them to know the prophecy. "How long have you known?"

Tigerstripe spoke up. "When I sensed the hollow ground was going to cave in because of Mintstorm's footsteps," (**A/N I forgot to mention that! Sorry!)**

"Yes…" Leopardstar urged.

"I had a dream from Starclan about it. I was told by a pretty gray she-cat. She wasn't very specific though, I had to figure it out myself."

"When did your brothers figure it out?"

"When I told them the following day."

"Oh, Okay." said Leopardstar. "That's all I wanted to talk about you three can go."

Then the three brothers left the den. They were approached by Mintstorm. "Finally I'm a warrior! I waited for this for a long time!" she said rubbing her pelt against Tigerstripe's.

"Me too," he said. "who wants fresh kill?"

"We do" Mintstorm, Lionstrike, and Bramblethorn said.

"Kay I'll be right back!" he said and he ran towards the fresh kill pile.

"Man that assessment was hard!" said Lionstrike. "My paws were aching!"

"I know!" said Mintstorm. "Climbing trees, hunting bird, rabbits, squirrel, and mouse! Exhausting! How is it so easy for Tigerstripe! I barely passed."

"He's just… very well coordinated." Bramblethorn lied. He couldn't tell Mintstorm about his sensing abilities.

"Oh, Okay that makes sense." Mintstorm said.

Suddenly Tigerstripe came back with a mouse, a bird, a squirrel, and a rabbit. "Eat up!"

Tigerstripe got the bird, Mintstorm got the rabbit, Bramblethorn got the mouse, and Lionstrike got the squirrel.

"I think Rabbitkit would make a good name for a kit if we have any." Mintstorm said to Tigerstripe.

"I agree." said Tigerstripe. "If we have kits we can name her Rabbitkit."

"Yay!" Mintstorm said.

**Did you like this chapter? I did.**

**REVIEW THE BOTTON REALLY LIKES IT!**

**~MossStarFromRiverclan**


	14. Updated allegiances

Allegiances:

Moonclan

Leader: Leopardstar- Golden tom with unusual spotted fur and glowing amber eyes

Deputy: Polarfrost- White tom with one black paw and green eyes

Medicine cat: Darkfeather- Black tom with amber eyes

Warriors:

Snowbreeze- Gray tom with a white paw and belly; amber eyes

Hawkclaw- Brown tom with amber eyes

Crowwing- Dark gray tom with amber eyes

Thistlethorn- Gray tom with blue eyes

Cherrytail- Dark ginger she-cat with golden eyes

Featherwing- White she-cat with blue eyes

Blueshadow- Blue-gray tom with blue eyes

Mistycloud- Gray she-cat with green eyes.

Sunshine-A tall golden she-cat with deep amber eyes

Darkcloud-A black she-cat with gray eyes

Lionstrike-Golden tom with amber eyes

Bramblethorn-brown tom with amber eyes

Tigerstripe-Ginger tom with black stripes and emerald eyes

Apprentices:

Flamepaw- Dark ginger tom with golden eyes

Cinderpaw- Gray she-cat with blue eyes

Lilyflower(Lilypaw)- Med. Cat apprentice-Small white she-cat with silver patches and deep blue eyes

Queens:

Mothfeather- Brown she-cat with blue eyes; Mother of Snowbreeze's kits Stormykit(Gray tom with blue eyes), Stonekit(Brown tom with amber eyes), Frostkit(Gray she-cat with white belly and amber eyes) and Rainkit(Gray tom with blue eyes.)

Mintstorm-pretty white she-cat with silver tabby stripes and green eyes

Elders:

Whitestream- White she-cat with amber eyes

Toadfoot- Black and white tom with golden eyes; Torn ear.


	15. EXPECTING KITS!

_**Chapter 11**_

_Five moons later_

It has been five moons since the three became warriors. They fought in their first battle two days ago. Tigerstripe was in the nursery telling Mothfeather's kits about the battle.

"There was a lot of them?" asked a gray kit named Stormykit.

"Yes," said Tigerpaw "Fifteen I think."

"Wow." squeaked Stormykit's sister Frostkit.

"That's a lot." said Stormykit's other siblings Rainkit and Stonekit.

"Yeah," said Tigerstripe. "That is a lot."

"So Tigerstripe, when are you and Mintstorm having kits?" asked Mothfeather.

"I'm not sure, maybe soon." he said. "We only talked about if once, and all that was about was if we had kits we would name one Rabbitkit!"

"That's a cute name." said Mothfeather. "Perfect name if one turns out white like Mintstorm."

All Tigerstripe could do is smile. He would love to have kits with Mintstorm but it would be hard with the prophecy. 'I just never told her that!'

"It would be wouldn't it." Tigerstripe said.

"I would love another playmate! Only having three other kits isn't enough for a game we are inventing." Stonekit said.

"What would that be?" said Tigerstripe.

"Kitsclan!"

"That's cute!"

Just then Mintstorm walked in. "Having fun with your cousins?"

"Yup, I told them about the battle."

Mintstorm smiled. "kits love that story! It will probably last a while, now come out here I have to tell you something!"

"Okay I'm coming!" Tigerstripe said.

He followed Mintstorm outside and out of the bramble thicket. They walked over to the black rocks. (**A/N a place that was burned in a forest fire along with the burned log)**

"Okay," Tigerstripe said as he sat down on a rock. "What is so important that you had to drag me all the way out here?"

"All right here it goes." she breathed. "I'm expecting kits!"

Tigerstripe was shocked. He didn't expect her to expect kits. He was thinking about how hard it would be for him to have kits but know its happening.

"You are?" he said. "When?"

"Darkfeather said three moons. He said I had been expecting for a month and I didn't notice. I thought the little weight gain was from to much fresh-kill."

Tigerstripe looked at her belly. She did gain a little weight but not a lot. She just looked like she ate a lot of fresh-kill in the past quarter-moon.

"Well lets get you to the nursery. You have to rest while I hunt for you." he said while walking side-by-side to camp.

"We will name one Rabbitkit won't we?" she asked.

He licked her cheek. "You love it and I love it. Yes we will name one Rabbitkit."

**Awwwwwww. I think that was a cute end for this chapter.**

**For a short time some chapters will be Mintstorm's point of view. Like after the kits are born.**

**But I bet Tigerstripe didn't expect that. He going to be a father! I think he's worried **

**PLZ REVIEW THE BOTTON SHOULD BE BELOW! REVIEW REVIEW!**

**~MossStarFromRiverclan**


	16. Wanting Answers to BIG Questions!

_**Chapter 12**_

_**One moon later**_

A moon has passed since Mintstorm became a queen. It was a huge deal and everyone came to congratulate her. Featherwing was like "Yay! Tigerstripe should be very proud."

And Darkcloud said. "Leopardstar's grand kits. I wonder if they will be as strong as him?"

All Mintstorm knew was that she was exhausted. She was very tired from being talked to by everyone and helping with Mothfeather's kits. Those kits are a pawful.

Just as she was about to sleep Tigerstripe walked in. "Hey Mintstorm, Darkfeather wants you in his den."

"For what!" Mintstorm snarled. "I want to sleep!"

"I know, but he wants to see how many kits you will have."

"Oh.." said Mintstorm. "Tell him I'll be right there."

"Yes Mintstorm." Tigerstripe said as he left the den. Mintstorm loved her mate so much. They've been thru a lot. Like the time he saved her when she fell in underground tunnels, and when he attacked a rouge that would of killed her, and when he saved her from a loner that nearly killed her.

She snapped out of her thoughts and walked to the Medicine Den. It was dark so everyone was asleep. She walked in the den and was greeted by Darkfeather. "Hello Mintstorm, ready to find out how many kits you have?"

"Yes." she replied. "I'm ready."

"Okay. Lilyflower! Put your paw on her belly." ordered Darkfeather.

Lilyflower placed her paw on Mintstorm's belly. Mintstorm winced but she shook it off.

"I think she is having three kits…and they might come sooner than expected…..they will come in probably in….a little later than one moon!"

"What! They're coming early!" Tigerstripe panicked. Why is he so jumpy?

"Yes." said Lilyflower. "but everything will be okay."

"Okay, thanks." said Tigerstripe. And with that he left the den.

**-LINE BREAK-**

Mintstorm woke up the next morning tired. She had just found out her kits were coming in a little over a moon. She was scared. But Tigerstripe seemed a little more frightened. Why was he like that? It's not like he's having the kits.

Mintstorm knew there was something up with him. He was always worried about her having kits. She remembered his reaction when she told him. He was frightened with a little bit of worry.

What if he had another mate! Like a loner or something! She couldn't bear to think about something like that. He loved her. Right?

She knew she would have to find out what was going on. She exited the nursery and walked over to her mate. He was eating with his brothers at the fresh-kill pile.

As soon as she got there she started talking. "What are you hiding from me! You seemed frightened when I found out I was having kits! I want to know what's up, NOW!

She looked at her mate who was speechless he looked ate his brothers then sighed. He looked in my eyes and said. "I'm so sorry…I-I-I'm part of a prophecy and my brother's thinks it's a bad idea to have kits."

**Uh-Oh Cliffhanger! What will Mintstorm say to that answer? Will they remain mates? Find out in….. the next Chapter!**

**Tigerstripe: Stop sounding like a t.v. show!**

**Me: No**

**MossStar Out!**


	17. Lifes not hard with a prophecy right?

_**Chapter 13**_

"WHAT!" Mintstorm said. "A Prophecy! You have to be joking! Why would you be part of a prophecy!"

Tigerstripe stiffened "I don't know! I just am! I didn't choose to be in one!"

"How is it hard then? To take care of kits?" she asked. "Can you still love our kits? Can you still love me?

"I can still love you. I still do. I just can't let you or my kits be a distraction. I love you and our kits with all my heart, but times are hard." Tigerstripe murmured.

Mintstorm felt guilty. She yelled at the only cat she loved. "I understand, you have my full support. I'll do whatever it takes to help you. Whatever you need." She said.

"Thank you." Tigerstripe murmured.

Bramblethorn purred "Now that that's settled. Lets eat some fresh-kill."

"Alright!" the rest of them said in unison. And they each got a piece of fresh-kill.

-Line break-

Tigerstripe walked outside camp. It was a cool night. The moon was shining into the trees, the light reflecting off the puddles that were formed the night before. Everything was perfect.

He walked over to the black rocks and he sat on the top one. He looked out to the grass and leaves on the ground. Each leaf was green. That meant to him that every cat is the same in a way. Even if he was in a prophecy, him and his brothers are that same as every other cat in a clan. Loyal.

Tigerstripe sitting on that rock made him think. Being part of the prophecy made him realize that he needed to live his life. That's how he realized that he loved Mintstorm. Being part of the prophecy told him to live his life. Because he only had one.

He sighed and walked home. He needed some sleep. He walked through the grass, leaves and trees, still thinking.

He would love Mintstorm and their kits with all his heart. Prophecy or not. He was still allowed to love.

Tigerstripe crawled into the bramble thicket. He walked quietly into the warriors den, and laid in his nest.

"I love you Mintstorm" Tigerstripe murmured, before drifting into sleep. "I always will."

**Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww. Cute ending.**

**Next chapter is Mintstorm having her kits. And the three will get apprentices!**

**Please review… It loves it.**

**You know…the button.**

**~MossStarFromRiverclan**


	18. The kits are here and sneak peek!

_**Chapter 14**_

_One and a half moons later_

Mintstorm was in her nest in the nursery. Two new queens joined. Darkcloud and Sunshine. Darkcloud would have her kits in three moons and sunshine in two.

Things were going great. Two days ago the three got apprentices. Stormypaw was Tigerstripe's. Stonepaw was Lionstrike's. Frostpaw was Bramblethorn's. And finally Rainpaw was Sandbreeze's.

Mintstorm was just waking up. It was a wonderful Greenleaf day. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and cats where up to there duties.

Tigerstripe then walked in. "Hello my love, how are you?"

"I'm gr-" all of a sudden her belly was in pain she screeched in pain. "H-help m-me! T-they're c-coming."

Tigerstripe raced out of the den. Darkcloud and Sunshine came over to help her until Darkfeather arrived.

Darkfeather walked in. So did Lilyflower. Tigerstripe was in too. Darkfeather walked over to Mintstorm.

"Tigerstripe, you need to leave the den. Now." Lilyflower said.

Tigerstripe walked out of the den as told.

Tigerstripe was outside the nursery still waiting. Mintstorm has been kitting since dawn. It was sunhigh! How much longer would he have to wait!

Just then Lilyflower walked out. "Come on in, you have four beautiful kits."

Tigerstripe's heart rate slowed down. He walked into the den. He looked down at the four kits below him. All so small and helpless. They were adorable. He instantly loved them.

"What will we name them?" asked Tigerstripe.

"How about this she-cat is Mosskit?" Mintstorm asked pointing to a white kit with gray specks, black paws and black ear tips.

"Perfect… How about Vixenkit for this one?" Tigerstripe said pointing to a red tabby She-cat with white tiger like markings on her face, and a bushy tail.

"Good, how about for this one Rainkit," she said pointing to a silver she-cat with black ears, paws, and tail tip.

"And this one Rabbitkit." Tigerstripe finished, pointing to a silver she-kit with dark ginger ears.

"They're all perfect." Mintstorm said with pride touching Tigerstripe's nose with her own. . "And they are all ours."

**Awwwwwww. He remembered the name Rabbitkit! **

**They have four wonderful kits. Next chapter The Battle for territory! Here's a sneak peek.**

Tigerstripe panicked. There were so many cats we were fighting. About twenty rouges! Stealing our territory! They will pay!

Tigerstripe slashed one cats ear. Then bit the neck of another. One was about to pounce on him, then Blueshadow knocked it down. "Go help Leopardstar!" Blueshadow said. "I can handle this guy!"

Tigerstripe was running over to Leopardstar. Then he heard a screech of pain and then a thud he ran over to the spot and saw a rouge and a snow white cat covered in blood. He looked at the white blood covered body and recognized it quickly.

Polarfrost.

Polarfrost, the deputy of Moonclan was dead.

**End of sneak peek. Review!**


	19. The death of a Loyal cat

**Authors Note**

**For Know on there will be less Lionstrike and Bramblethorn's P.O.V**

**Tigerstripe is the main character so we will need more of his P.O.V**

**I had to say that in case you are confused.**

**And also sorry for the constant skips.**

**The Big Battle vs. the Dark Forest will be soon.**

**Now for chapter 15!**

_**Chapter 15**_

**One moon later**

Tigerstripe was in the nursery with his mate and kits. The kits were playing with a ball of moss from their mother'snest.

"Catch this Vixenkit!" Rainkit called.

"Got it!" said Vixenkit as she caught it.

"Great." said Rabbitkit. "Lets play warriors."

"I don't want to!" said Mosskit. "I want to sleep! So keep it down!"

"No," said her sister. "Warriors is fun and you need to make noise."

"They always argue," said Mintstorm. "Reminds me of you and your brothers when you were younger."

"We weren't always like that." Tigerstripe pointed out. "We sometimes got along."

"These kits don't argue when they play games." Mintstorm said. "You three did."

"She's got a point." Darkcloud said. "You three always argued, I always heard it."

Just then Lionstrike walked in**(A/N Lionstrike is Darkcloud's mate. Bramblethorn still doesn't want one.) **"Hey Darkcloud, are you doing okay?"

"Yes I am Lionstrike! Stop worrying!"

"Just making sure! Don't want the kits to get hurt.!"

"Just five moons ago you thought it was a bad idea to have kits." said Tigerstripe.

"I know, but I decided that Bramblethorn's crazy."

"I Know-" Tigerstripe started but got cut off.

"Leopardstar! Rouges are trying to take our territory! There are a lot of them!" Polarfrost reported.

Leopardstar walked out of his den. "How many?"

"At least twenty."

"Is there a patrol fighting them off?"

"Yes but they need help."

"Okay then. Lets go" Leopardstar said. "All warriors and apprentices! Time to fight!"

"I got to go Mintstorm! Come on Lionstrike!" Tigerstripe said running out. Lionstrike followed.

Tigerstripe followed his clan to the rouges in the forest. The rouges leader walked out. He was a very muscular brown tabby tom with black stripes. He had a torn ear. "I am Tiger! Leader of these rouges! We will steal your territory! With or without force!"

"Over our dead bodies Tiger!" snarled Leopardstar. "We will fight you."

"Fine! Prepare for your pretty forest scattered in blood of your cats. Rouges! Fight!" said Tiger.

All the cats started to fight Tigerstripe pounced on a black she-cat and slashed her ear. The cat growled. She then pounced on Tigerstripe scratching his stomach. Tigerstripe winced and threw her off. He then scratched her throat and she fell over. She wasn't dead but she couldn't fight. Then he looked at his clan.

They were all fighting. Blood was everywhere. As he ran he could feel wet blood on his paws.

Tigerstripe panicked. There were so many cats we were fighting. About twenty rouges! Stealing our territory! They will pay!

Tigerstripe slashed one cats ear. Then bit the neck of another. One was about to pounce on him, then Blueshadow knocked it down. "Go help Leopardstar!" Blueshadow said. "I can handle this guy!"

Tigerstripe was running over to Leopardstar. Then he heard a screech of pain and then a thud he ran over to the spot and saw a rouge and a snow white cat covered in blood. He looked at the white blood covered body and recognized it quickly.

Polarfrost.

Polarfrost, the deputy of Moonclan was dead.

Fear took over Tigerstripe. He was dead.

Tigerstripe then snarled in rage the sliced open the other cat's throat and killed him.

He then stood over the body of Polarfrost. How could he get him back to camp with all of these rouges around. Then he heard the voice of Lionstrike.

"Nice you killed two cats. With you we'll win in no time!"

"No, I didn't kill two! I killed one! The one over there I killed! This is Polarfrost! I killed the cat that killed him!"

Lionstrike stiffened. "Polarfrost is dead." Tigerstripe could tell that Lionstrike was worried.

"Yes, tell Leopardstar that he is. Also tell him I am bringing Polarfrost to camp! I'll stay there to make sure no rouges get in camp!"

Lionstrike nodded. He then ran to tell Leopardstar. Tigerstripe grabbed Polarfrost's scruff and started moving just then Stormypaw walked up.

"Tigerstripe, where are you going? And who is that cat?"

"Stormypaw this is Polarfrost. He was killed, I am taking him back to camp."

"No," Stormypaw whispered. "He can't be dead."

"I know he was an amazing deputy." Tigerstripe said. "I have to go now."

Tigerstripe then brought the body back to camp.

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! POLARFROST DIED! **

**Please review…In honor of Polarfrost. *Sniffles***

**~MossStarFromRiverclan.**


	20. Announcing The New Deputy Of MoonClan!

_**Chapter 16**_

Mintstorm was in the nursery suckling her kits. All four were drinking the milk they need until they are older. The kits stopped when they heard someone enter the bramble thicket.

"Tigerstripe's home!" Vixenkit exclaimed.

"Yay!" purred Rainkit.

"He can tell us about the battle!" said Rabbitkit

"I'm still hungry!" complained Mosskit.

Mintstorm and her kits left the den. Mintstorm saw a dead body that Tigerstripe pulled in.

Tigerstripe was extremely upset. She looked closer.

"Oh no…" Mintstorm said "Is that…?"

Tigerstripe nodded. Fear pulsed through her. Polarfrost was dead.

"Who's that?" asked Rainkit.

"Is he dead" asked Vixenkit.

"Who killed our clan-mate?" demanded Rabbitkit.

"I'm still hungry!" said Mosskit.

"How did he die?" asked Mintstorm.

"How did who die?" Lilyflower asked. Then she saw Polarfrost. "Oh Starclan no…"

"Polarfrost is dead. The rest of the clan is fighting. I offered to bring him home." Tigerstripe said.

"Our Deputy died? That should be a crime!" said Mosskit.

"Yeah." agreed Vixenkit.

"Does Leopardstar know?" asked Lilyflower ignoring the kits.

"Yes he does. I told Lionstrike to tell him."

"Lionstrike?" asked Darkcloud running out of the nursery. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he is. Still fighting though." Tigerstripe said.

"Want me to clean up your wounds?" asked Lilyflower. "There is one on your stomach."

Mintstorm saw Tigerstripe look down. "Oops I was so focused on Polarfrost I forgot. Lets go."

Then Tigerstripe walked into the Med. Den with Lilyflower.

"Who do you think the knew deputy will be?" asked Darkcloud.

"I'm not sure. It would have to be someone loyal, willing to help a clan-mate in need, had one apprentice, and would risk his life for his or her clan."

"Tigerstripe."

"What?"

"Tigerstripe! He should be the new deputy!" Darkcloud exclaimed.

"What? Why?" asked Mintstorm confused at the outburst.

"One he's loyal. He fight for his clan-mates and cares about you. Two, he is willing to help a clan-mate in need. He saved your life twice. Three, He has an apprentice. And four, he always risks his life for his clan."

Mintstorm knew she was right. He would make an amazing deputy. He is loyal. He is willing to help a clan-mate. He has an apprentice. And he does risk his life for his clan. He is part of an important prophecy.

Just then the rest of the clan came in. Leopardstar called everyone up. "Everyone please gather to the high-branch for a clan meeting!"

Mintstorm told her kits to go in the nursery and walked over to the branch. She sit down below it with the rest of the clan.

Leopardstar started speaking. "We have won a battle today vs. Tiger and his band of rouges!"

"Yeah!" everyone chanted.

"But with a sad price, Lionstrike reported the death of our loyal deputy Polarfrost. Tigerstripe risked his own life to kill his killer. He then brought Polarfrost back to camp.

Mintstorm saw the sad looks of her clam-mates. She then looked at Sunshine. She was the worst. Polarfrost was her mate. She was taking it the hardest.

"Which is why I will name our new deputy! Tigerstripe will be the new deputy of Moonclan!"

**Yay! Tigerstripe's deputy! Darkcloud was right!**

**The big battle is in two moons for the cats. Uh oh.**

**Please review**

**~MossStarFromRiverclan **


	21. Only one life left!

_**Chapter 17**_

Tigerstripe was shocked. He was deputy. He looked at his father then climbed up to a lower branch on the tree.

"Tigerstripe, Tigerstripe!" the clan chanted. Tigerstripe felt happy. He looked down at Mintstorm, then his brothers who were gazing at him proudly.

The clan was dismissed. He walked to Leopardstar's den.

"Ahh. Tigerstripe, I was expecting you." Leopardstar said.

"Why did you choose me?" Tigerstripe muttered.

"There are many brave warriors, but not as brave as you. You fight for your clan, and save a life or two. Those qualities show that you will be a loyal deputy." Leopardstar said.

"I want to talk about the battle." said Tigerstripe. "I have a feeling they'll be back.

"I'm not so sure. I killed tiger."

Tigerstripe was shocked. "You did?"

"Yes." he said. "But with a horrible price, I lost a life."

Tigerstripe was frightened. "H-How many do you have left?"

Leopardstar sighed. "I am at my last life…"

"No," Tigerstripe whispered. "You only have one life! Did you tell the clan?"

"No." said Leopardstar. "It better that they don't know. You should set up patrols."

Tigerstripe nodded and walked out.

Tigerstripe walked down to the middle of camp where people where waiting to go on patrols.

"Lionstrike, Bramblethorn, Featherwing, Hawkclaw, and Mistycloud, you are on border patrol. Snowbreeze, Crowwing, Cherrytail, Thistlethorn, and Sandbreeze, go on a hunting patrol."

The groups of cats nodded. Then they walked off. That's when Mintstorm came up.

"Tigerstripe! I am so proud of you! So are the kits, look." she said pointing to the kits in front of the nursery.

"I want to be Tigerstripe." said Vixenkit.

"No I do!" said Rabbitkit.

"No I do!" said Rainkit.

"No I deserve to!" said Mosskit.

"Hey I look the much like him!" Boasted Vixenkit.

Tigerstripe purred. "They do know I'm a tom right? They want to play as me but they're she-kits."

"I know." she said "I have to make them rest." Mintstorm said before taking off.

Tigerstripe walked over to the warriors den. The last thing he heard before he entered was. "Hey we didn't even get to be Tigerstripe!"

That's when he fell asleep.

**Finally chapter 17 done.**

**Sorry it's so short.**

**Only 7 or 8 chapters left :-( **

***Cries***

***Sniffle* Please review.**

**~MossStarFromRiverclan**


	22. Leopardstar's story of the Prophecy

_**Chapter 18**_

_One week later_

It has been a quarter moon since Tigerstripe became deputy. A lot of cats where confused about why such a young cat was chosen. But Lionstrike knew.

Leopardstar knew that Tigerstripe was part of the prophecy. That he was destined to save them all. Along with his brothers of course. Each of them had a different power. Tigerstripe can sense things that other cats can't. (He doesn't use it often.) Bramblethorn can see Starclan cats even if others can't. (He just found this out.) And Lionstrike is invincible. (He can't get hurt in fights).

Lionstrike knew the big battle was soon. Over the past week, Tigerstripe and Bramblethorn's powers have been used more than usual. That's how Bramblethorn found out about his power. He has been seeing cats he claimed as either Starclan or Dark Forest. Tigerstripe has been having dreams and has been spying on the dark forest.

Lionstrike and his brothers told Leopardstar about Tigerstripe's dreams, and Bramblethorn seeing Starclan cats and Dark Forest cats.

Leopardstar said that the big battle must be near. The powers are being used more because they were needed. He said he made the right choice about choosing Tigerstripe as deputy because the clan would need they're leader and strong deputy. Then he told the story about how he found about the prophecy.

Leopardstar was Leopardheart at the time. He was deputy of Moonclan with his leader and father Spottedstar. He was supposed to go on a journey to a cat with great wisdom far away. Some cats say he is blessed with the power of Starclan. They called him Star.

Spottedstar knew Leopardheart had a great destiny. That is why Leopardheart was sent to Star. To learn of his destiny.

Instead of his destiny he got his kits destinies. He received a prophecy that said:

_The tiger's stripe and the bramble's thorn, will save the stars with the lion's strike._

After he was told of this prophecy he knew his kits would be powerful. When they were born he knew exactly what to call them.

Tigerkit, Bramblekit, and Lionkit.

The names of hero's.

He said he would lie awake every night in wonder. About how powerful his kits would become.

Leopardstar said this: "It is time to fulfill your destiny the three. Be ready for the ultimate battle when it comes. Because you never know what would happen."

**Leopardstar is right. They have a big destiny ahead.**

**Wasn't that a good Back-story. I liked his Warrior name Leopardheart.**

**It suits him.**

**Also IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!**

**I am stuck. I don't know how the Big battle will be.**

**It is at least 3 chapters long. And I don't know what to do for the battle.**

**Please help he readers! I need ideas! And Fast! I need to finish this by the end of the month so I can start my DP Fanfic. (If you don't know what DP stands for it's Danny Phantom.)**

**Its called Journey into Danny's Memories (See More In My Profile)**

**Thanks and Please review and help.**

**~MossStarFromRiverclan**


	23. Life was easier when we were younger

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Two weeks later **_

Bramblethorn was with his brother at the fresh kill pile. They were talking about a dream that they had last night.

"It was so weird." said Lionstrike. "The cat told me that the big battle is in two moons!"

"Yeah," said Bramblethorn. "She told me the same."

"Do you remember the story Leopardstar told us?" asked Lionstrike.

"Yeah!" said Bramblethorn "He found out when he was deputy. Speaking of deputies, where's Tigerstripe?"

"Right here." Tigerstripe said. "I was giving out patrols, and I want you to come with me and Mintstorm on a hunting patrol."

"Isn't Mintstorm still a queen? She still has four moons left." Lionstrike said.

"Yes, but Darkcloud is taking care of the kits for her so we could go hunting."

"That's cool."

"Lets go!" said Bramblethorn getting impatient.

The three brothers walked up to Mintstorm. "Finally, I haven't gone hunting in moons." she said.

The four cats walked into the forest. Bramblethorn saw Lionstrike staring off into space. He looked over to Tigerstripe and Mintstorm who were hunting a couple of squirrels.

Bramblethorn walked away from the group. He walked over to the burned rocks. He sat on the rock and thought about his past. _Life was so much easier then, when me and my brothers knew about the prophecy. _Bramblethorn thought

Bramblethorn started to remember the days when he was a kit. Like when he was 3 moons old.

_-Flashback-_

"_Hey Lionkit, check this out." said Bramblekit. Then he jumped on the nursery wall and dug his claws into it._

"_Hey let me try." Lionkit said. He pounced and did the same thing._

"_Stop before you hurt yourselves!" said Sandbreeze. But right after she said that the wall in the nursery collapsed._

_-End of flashback-_

Bramblethorn smiled at the memory then he remembered that he had to hunt. Just then a squirrel walked by. Bramblethorn smiled and pounced. He had caught the squirrel.

"There you are. We have to go home." said Tigerstripe. Then the four cats walked home.

**Sorry it was short…. I couldn't think of anything else….. RANDOM WARRIOR FACT!**

**Dovewing is a quarter kittypet.**

**REVIEW **

**MossStarFromRiverclan**


	24. Scarstar

_**Chapter 20**_

_**A Quarter moon later.**_

Lionstrike was in the warriors den laying in his nest. He was thinking about the battle that was in a couple moons.

His kits would definitely be born then. What if the kits die right after they were born? Lionstrike didn't know the answer.

He drifted into sleep and woke up in a dark place. This was definitely not Starclan. But what was this place?

"Hello." a deep voice growled.

"Who is there?" snarled Lionstrike.

"So you are part of the three…" a figure said as it came out. "I am Scarstar. The most evil cat in the history of Moonclan. And leader of the great battle."

"So this is the dark forest." murmured Lionstrike. "Why am I here Scarstar?"

Scarstar laughed. "I brought you here….I am going to kill you and your brothers. One at a time."

Lionstrike flinched. "What? Why?"

"To get you out of the way, but I'm not killing you alone." Scarstar snarled.

Just then a bunch of cats came out. There were more cats than there were in the clan. They all looked ready to kill.

Lionstrike looked around. He was definitely outnumbered, but Lionstrike was an invincible cat. He could not get hurt.

"Guess you forgot about my powers. I. Am. Invincible." Lionstrike snarled.

Scarstar had an evil look in his eye. "No. You can't be killed. But you can be killed here."

Lionstrike stiffened. The air was different here. They weren't fighting here though. Why wouldn't they if he could be killed here? The answer. That was the plan all along.

Scarstar knew about his powers so he used the dark forest to kill him before the battle to give the dark forest an advantage.

"Starclan help me…" Lionstrike whispered.

Scarstar lunged at Lionstrike. Lionstrike jumped out of the way and ran. There was no other option. _What if I die here? _he thought. _Is this…the end?_

The other cats ran after him. Lionstrike ran for his life. Suddenly a cat was in front of him. A gray she-cat. Moonstar!

"Moonstar!" exclaimed Lionstrike

"Hello Lionstrike. Scarstar. Why are you attacking him?" Moonstar asked.

"That's not important," snarled Scarstar "Get out of here!"

"I expected better from my son…but no. I had to have the most evil cat in history." Moonstar meowed with no emotion.

_Scarstar is Moonstar's son! _Thought Lionstrike.

"Moonstar…You never changed." said Scarstar with a look in his eye. "I guess you want me to stop this huh?"

"Yes, if you are going battle Starclan, do it fair." Moonstar asked while walking away. "Come Lionstrike." said Moonstar.

Moonstar and Lionstrike walked out of the dark forest going into Starclan.

**Again Sorry its short. Next chapter Moonstar's history then the chapter after that a moon before the battle. Then the chapter after that…The Big Battle Part 1-3.**

**~MossStarFromRiverclan**


	25. Moonstar's son's past

_**Chapter 21**_

Lionstrike walked with Moonstar to Starclan. She was quiet the whole time. So Lionstrike got the courage to speak. "Umm, so Scarstar was your son."

Moonstar bowed her head. "Yes, yes he is. And he was a horrible son at that."

"Why did he have that scar?" asked Lionstrike.

"He was born with it. When he was born I saw the scar on his eye so I named him Scarkit." Moonstar said.

"How did he become evil?" asked Lionstrike.

"It's a long story." murmured Moonstar.

_Flashback_

_Moonstar was in her den. The clan was away in battle against some rouges. She was just sitting there grooming her fur._

_Then a gray tom walked in. Her deputy, and son. Scarface. He had an evil look in his eye. _

"_Scarface, why are you here? You should be fighting." Moonstar said._

"_I know." he said "But, I have one cat to kill first, you."_

_Moonstar was shocked. "But you're my son. Why would you kill me?"_

_Scarface laughed. "You don't lead it right. You had your fun being leader. It is now my turn. I have waited too long."_

"_Scarface…Don't please."_

_Scarface pounced on Moonstar scratching her ears and her body. Moonstar tried to fight back but she couldn't. He scratched and bit her legs, neck and stomach. She couldn't move or breathe. The last thing she heard before she died was Scarface's evil laugh. Then everything turned black._

_End of flashback_

Lionstrike was shocked. "He killed you! How could Starclan give him lives?"

"He didn't get them. The clan thought he got them but he didn't, he was too evil." Moonstar murmured.

"Oh…" said Lionstrike

"Yeah." said Moonstar "You should go and get some rest. You have a scratch on you."

Then Moonstar vanished.

Lionstrike woke up in his nest. He was still bleeding. "I should get this checked.." he murmured. He walked over to Darkfeather's den.

Lionstrike heard a voice from behind him "Hey Lionstrike." he turned around and saw Darkcloud. "Lionstrike why are you going to the Med. Den? Oh my Starclan is that a bleeding wound!"

"Yes Darkcloud, but I'm okay." he reassured her. "I'm going to the Med. Den."

He walked in there and saw Darkfeather. Darkfeather looked up. "Hello Lionstrike. Do you have a wound. Oh look at that you do. Let me fix that."

"Darkfeather, I met a cat named Scarstar. Have you heard of him?" Lionstrike asked.

Darkfeather's eyes went wide. "You met him?"

"Yeah he kind of tried to kill me." Lionstrike stated.

"He is the most evil cat in history. Killed his mother. Moonstar. The first leader of Moonclan." said Darkfeather.

"Yeah I know, met her too."

"Interesting. Now lets heal that wound. You can tell me more later."

And that's what he did.

**Random warrior fact!**

**Mousefur, Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Graystripe and Firestar are the only cats that were in the first allegiance list that are still alive.**

**Thanks Mossshine for the fact.**

**Big Battle in 2 chapters!**

**Review**

**~MossStarFromRiverclan**


	26. Preparing for the big Battle

_**Chapter 22**_

_**One Moon later**_

Tigerstripe was sitting with his mate and kits in the nursery. Since the big battle was in one moon the whole clan knew him and his brothers where the three. The whole clan was preparing for the dangerous battle. Darkfeather and Lilyflower were gathering herbs. The apprentices where named warriors early. Stormypaw was now Stormypelt, Stonepaw was now Stoneclaw, Frostpaw was Frostfoot, and Rainpaw was Rainstorm.

The warriors where building a barrier around the Nursery so no Dark forest cats would get in during the battle. They were using any material they could find. Tigerstripe was in the nursery talking to Mintstorm and his kits.

"Tigerstripe. Will cats die?" Asked Mosskit.

"Yes, some cats might die." Tigerstripe replied honestly.

"Will you die?" asked Rainkit.

"No," said Tigerstripe. "I can't die."

"Yeah!" Agreed Rabbitkit. "Dad is the best warrior ever."

"He'll be leader soon." added Vixenkit.

Tigerstripe looked down. He knew his leader would die in this battle. Tigerstripe told Leopardstar not to fight. But Leopardstar said that he had too. Leopardstar said it was his destiny to fight Scarstar and his band of Dark forest cats. Just like everyone else is. Leopardstar said he was going to die, but he had to fight for his clan. _This one moon before the battle is his last… and he will die fighting for his clan. _

Tigerstripe knew that in a moon he would be Tigerstar. He had to fight so he could be Tigerstar. He had to fight for his clan.

"Yeah…I might." Tigerstripe said. "I have to send out patrols."

Tigerstripe then left the den. He walked out and saw his brother standing there.

"Hey Tigerstripe. I sent out patrols for you to give you a break. Also, Bramblethorn wants to see us."

Tigerstripe nodded and followed his brother. The two brothers walked over to the fresh kill pile where Bramblethorn was sitting. He signaled them over.

"So what's up" asked Tigerstripe. "Make this quick."

"Leopardstar just talked to me and told me he was at his last life! He also said he would fight in the battle and Starclan told him that he was going to die in the battle." Bramblethorn said.

"What?" said Lionstrike.

"Knew this already…Look I have to go." said Tigerstripe and he walked away. Tigerstripe knew this was the biggest battle that would ever happen. He had to talk about it to his leader more.

Tigerstripe walked into the leader's den. Leopardstar was laying in his nest with Sandbreeze. They were sleeping next to each other. He would have to talk to them later.

Tigerstripe saw Stormypelt, his former apprentice. He was walking up to him. "Tigerstripe. The hunting patrol caught three mice, and a squirrel." reported Stormypelt.

"Good work." said Tigerstripe. He looked at everyone preparing for the battle.

This is going to be a long moon.

**Yay! The Big Battle is in the next 3 chapters. I want to thank the following people for helping me. Mossshine, Silent Dawn-The Ancient Cat, ShinobiStar, seddieshipper8766, and Violetsong for giving me cats and warriors for my story. This is appreciated and I hope you are looking forward to the big battle**

**Sincerely,**

**MossStarFromRiverclan. **


	27. The Battle begins

_**Chapter 23**_

_**One Moon later**_

Lionstrike woke up in his den. Today was the day of the big battle vs. the Dark forest. Lionstrike walked over to the nursery to see Darkcloud. She had recently kitted. She had Three kits. This first was named Silverkit, a Silver she-cat with blue eyes. Second was Nightkit, a black Tom with amber eyes. Third was Cougarkit a Golden tom kit with a black muzzle and green eyes.

Before he could walk in Tigerstripe called a clan meeting. Lionstrike walked over to where Tigerstripe was and sat down next to Bramblethorn.

Tigerstripe started to speak. "Today is a big day. We are fighting the Dark Forest cats. Everyone trained for this day, even if we didn't know it would happen. Today some cats will die. Some cats will live. We as a clan will fight beside Starclan. We Will beat the dark forest! This is our day. Our time to show the dark forest what we are made of!"

"YEAH!" Every cat shouted. _This is it. The big day…But also the end of Leopardstar's life. Tigerstripe is so calm. He does remember our dad is dieing…Right?_

"Wait I have a question." said Hawkclaw. "How do we get into Starclan?"

"We will sleep and they will bring us there. Leopardstar is already there. That's why I had to talk to you guys." Tigerstripe said. "Now everyone go to sleep and prepare for battle!"

"YEAH!" everyone said before going to their dens. Lionstrike caught up with Tigerstripe and Bramblethorn. Sandbreeze walked up to them.

"I am so proud of you….you all are fighting for your clan. After today everything will be different."

_Yeah, we kill dark forest cats. Also dad dies. Everything will be different._

Sandbreeze continued. "Now go save your clan….My little heroes." She said then walked off.

Lionstrike walked into the warriors den than laid down. He eventually fell asleep.

-Line Break-

Lionstrike woke up in Starclan. Everyone else in the clan was there to. Even a lot of cats he didn't recognize. Starclan cats.

Moonstar walked up to him. "Ready to fight Scarstar?" asked Moonstar.

"Yes." said Lionstrike. "What do I have to do? I can't kill him."

"Yes you can. If you kill a cat that is dead, it is eliminated forever. It can never return."

"Wow…So all we have to do is kill Scarstar?" asked Lionstrike.

"Yes" said Moonstar. "But it isn't easy."

Just then Leopardstar walked up. "Good luck today Lionstrike. Tell your brothers that I hope they do well in this fight. I have to go….I love you son." Leopardstar then ran off.

"He said that because he is going to die…." Lionstrike mumbled.

"I Know…but lets go fight this battle…when Scarstar gets here of coarse." Said Moonstar.

"Y-Yes. Moonstar." said Lionstrike.

Scarstar walked into Starclan a couple minutes later behind him where a lot of cats. A lot of them looked viscous and ready to kill. Lionstrike shivered.

"Hello Moonstar, I'm ready to fight. Won't this be fun?" Scarstar said.

"Scarstar, you can still stop this. This battle doesn't have to happen!" Moonstar said.

Scarstar laughed. "My warriors came here to fight."

"They lost the privilege to be warriors when they became evil!" Moonstar said.

"Whatever.." Scarstar muttered. "Fight my warriors! Fight!"

All the cats charged. Cats were crashing into each other and fighting. It was crazy.

Lionstrike ran around the battlefield. A couple of cats pounced on him. He scratched and clawed them and knocked them to the ground. He ran off again looking for his brothers. He came to a stop when he saw Tigerstripe. He was being clawed and blood was scattering everywhere, from Tigerstripe and the three other cats that were fighting him.

Lionstrike ran over and knocked the three cats from his brother. Tigerstripe got up nodded and mouthed "Go find Bramblethorn"

Lionstrike ran off. He fought many other cats before he found Bramblethorn. He was fighting with Hawkclaw to beat three huge cats.

Lionstrike joined them and attacked the cats. Lionstrike took out one. While Bramblethorn and Hawkclaw got the others. Lionstrike motioned Bramblethorn to follow him. They ran and found a horrifying sight.

Scarstar. Leopardstar. Blood.

Scarstar killed Leopardstar.

**DUN DUN DUN Cliffie.**

**Next chapter.. Fight against Scarstar… Sadly the story is almost over….D:**

**Don't worry though. There will be an epilogue.**

**See you next chapter**

**~MossStarFromRiverclan**


	28. The battle ends

_**Chapter 24**_

"NOOOO!" Lionstrike screamed. He knew this would happen, but he couldn't help running over and crying. (**A/N I have no idea if cats cry. I'm going to make it that way.) **"Leopardstar!" cried Lionstrike.

But Leopardstar was dead. He was unmoving. Suddenly the spirit of Leopardstar came out. Tigerstripe and Bramblethorn must of heard everything. Because they were here.

Leopardstar started to talk. "I am proud of you three, you worked so hard, I'll miss you. Also Tigerstripe, you are now leader. You will soon be called Tigerstar. Lead the clan well. Also tell Sandbreeze I love her."

Then he vanished. Now it was time to kill Scarstar.

Lionstrike wiped his tears. He looked at Scarstar. "I. Will. Kill. You." he snarled.

Scarstar scoffed. "I'd like to see you try." Then he lunged on Lionstrike.

Lionstrike hissed and threw Scarstar off of him. Lionstrike then clawed Scarstar on his stomach. Scarstar hissed and jumped at Lionstrike. He missed.

Lionstrike then picked up a huge stick in his mouth and hit Scarstar with it. Scarstar hissed and his face started to ooze blood. Lionstrike dropped the stick and pounced on Scarstar. Lionstrike slashed Scarstar's eyes. Scarstar staggered backwards in pain. Lionstrike then slashed Scarstar's neck open. Scarstar then howled in pain. Scarstar lunged at Lionstrike but missed because he couldn't see. Lionstrike jumped at Scarstar, pinned him down, and slashed his stomach open multiple times. A pool of blood was around Scarstar. Scarstar got up then fell down. Lionstrike looked at Scarstar carefully. Scarstar was surrounded by his pool of blood and was dead. Scarstar was dead.

Lionstrike screamed out to everyone. "Dark forest, you lose. Scarstar is dead, he is now eliminated." As he spoke Scarstar's body vanished. "We win, Tigerstripe take us home!"

Every cat fell asleep. Lionstrike laid down. He was soon fast asleep.

-Line Break-

Lionstrike woke up in his den. The other warriors woke up as well. Lionstrike went out of the den and went to his brothers. His brothers were at the fresh kill pile with Mintstorm. He sat with the three cats. Then Darkcloud ran out of the den. Lionstrike touched noses with her. "You did well." murmured Darkcloud.

The clan had won. Lionstrike looked up at the sky and saw Moonstar. She looked at him and smiled. "Thank you." she said and disappeared.

**This is the end. They have won!**

**Don't worry, there will be a epilogue. But no sequel, I have to write a Danny Phantom Fanfic soon. **

**Thank you!**

**~MossStarFromRiverclan**


	29. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It has been ten moons since the big battle. Everyone's lives were great, Tigerstar's kits became warriors. Mosslily, Rainsplash, Vixensnarl, and Rabbitfoot were their names.

Lionstrike was named deputy of Moonclan after Tigerstar became leader, and Lionstrike's kits became warriors. Pantherheart(She-cat), Cougarwhisker(Tom), Nightsky(She-cat), and Leafclaw(Tom) were their names.

Sunshine had her kits, and they were named apprentices five moons ago, their names were, Starlingpaw(Tom), and Moonpaw(She-cat).

Tigerstar was resting in his den. It had been ten moons since the battle, and everything was normal. Lionstrike was giving out patrols, apprentices were training, and Lilyflower was sorting herbs.

Darkfeather died from green cough two moons ago, the cough killed him in a half moon of having it.

Sandbreeze and Snowbreeze became elders a quarter moon ago, Whitestream died from old age, but Toadfoot is still alive.

Mintstorm is expecting another litter of kits, Lilyflower predicted only two kits, so they would be due in two moons.

Bramblethorn became mates with Cinderpaw, Now Cinderwing, and they are expecting kits.

Flamepaw, Cinderwing's brother was named Flameheart for his heart of fire. And has a mate's with Tigerstar's daughter Mosslily.

A rouge who had no home came to join Moonclan. His name was Rock so he was named Rockfoot.

**(A/N No more things about other cat's. Now it's time for Tigerstar's P.O.V)**

Tigerstar was sleeping in his den. He was awoken by Mintstorm. Mintstorm looked at him and said. "Lionstrike set up the patrols, what so you want to do?"

"Sleep." Tigerstar muttered.

"Want me to come in the nest with you?" asked Mintstorm.

"Yes, I would love that." said Tigerstar.

Mintstorm curled into the nest with Tigerstar. She was quickly asleep after that. He looked at his mate rested his head on her body and slept. This is how he would love to be every day. Him, his mate, his brothers, and his kits, all one happy family and clan.

_**THE END**_

**That's then end. How did you like the story? I Loved it. :D**

**In case you are wondering Tigerstar has 7 lives left. Here is how he lost his other two:**

**The first life, Greencough**

**Second life, Attacked by a rouge.**

**I Hope you liked this story, now I have a proposition for you:**

**I am holding a contest, to see who can make the best 20 chapter sequel to this story. **

**I am very busy and won't be able to do it my self.**

**The winner get 1,000,000,000,000,000 Virtual cookies and pies :D**

**JK, There will be no reward. D: **

**I Would give out a reward if I could, but instead, I will read and review every story you write. How does that sound? Good :D**

**Bye, and thanks for reading,**

**~MossStarFromRiverclan **


End file.
